Uηα Problemáticα Citα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Bien le decía su abuela "al hombre le falta paciencia y a la mujer le sobra insistencia" Y sí, ahí estaba él siendo objeto de un despecho amoroso y causante de un posible rompimiento •Reto: -Plan de Conquista- para el foro Akatsuki Rules•


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**●.: UNA PROBLEMÁTICA CITA :.●**

* * *

.

**P**ara Sasori, todas las festividades habidas y por haber eran una completa ridiculez. Desde la Navidad hasta el día de la Independencia, desde el Año Nuevo hasta el día del abuelo, todos eran a su parecer días ridículos en donde se buscaba el mínimo pretexto para celebrar y no hacer nada, o gastar en absurdas cosas.

Pero sin duda, el día que más le irritaba era el llamado Día de los Enamorados. ¡Por favor! Sólo a una persona descerebrada se le podría haber ocurrido semejante idiotez, a alguien con poca apreciación del verdadero arte, pues como si fuera un carnaval, las calles y establecimientos eran adornados por simples y horribles corazones rojos.

Razones de sobra tenía para pensar de tal manera, y es que ganas no le faltaban para salir a las calles y así como dibujaban que un tal Cupido flechaba a todas las personas enamorándolas, así él quería también flecharlas pero con un poderoso veneno para matarlas y que dejaran de pasear felices frente a sus narices, besuqueándose y abrazándose como si el amor les fuera a durar para siempre.

Pero lo que más le daba coraje, era que pese a todo lo anterior, a su odio y repulsión por ese día, él estuviera celebrándolo de una manera un tanto… extraña.

No, no había sido precisamente que el bebote con pañal y arco llamado Cupido lo hubiera flechado como lo hacía con el resto de la gente, sino que él por voluntad propia, y bajo una muy mala decisión —haciendo énfasis en esto último—, le hacía compañía a Konan para que dejara de sentirse mal todo porque al despistado de su líder se le había olvidado la fecha que ella quería celebrar.

—¿Seguro que no quieres más patatas?

Le preguntó Konan al silencioso pelirrojo. Éste por respuesta negó cruzándose de brazos. Era la tercera vez que la chica le ofrecía y él le rechazaba.

Volteó hacia otro lado, en definitiva sólo a él se le había ocurrido meterse en ese lío. Con pesadez soltó el aire maldiciendo su suerte al tiempo que recordaba los sucesos que habían dado pie a esa molesta tarde.

Luego de haber ido a la cocina por algo de jugo, una vez de camino a su habitación, le pareció curioso que la puerta de la alcoba de Konan se encontrara abierta, pues por lo general, Pain siendo un tanto esquizofrénico y posesivo, le pedía a Konan que cuando él no anduviera en casa y ella estuviera en su habitación, procurara cerrar la puerta pues no le daba muy buena espina siendo ella la única chica.

Pero esa mañana lo que llamó su atención no fue precisamente que la chica se estuviera cambiando, sino la manera en que ella misma agitaba con brusquedad un ramo de rosas de papel queriendo deshacerlas al tiempo que susurraba con coraje frases como «¡Cómo pudo olvidarlo!» o «¡Pain, eres un idiota!»

Sí bueno, estaba de acuerdo con eso de que su líder en ocasiones era un idiota, pero lo otro fue lo que le llamó más la atención, además del modo en que ella parecía querer desahogar su frustración.

—¿Alguien sabe qué le sucede a Konan? —preguntó a sus camaradas, los cuales permanecían en la sala viendo una película. Ninguno respondió, pasando por alto su cuestión—. Está en su habitación peleándose con un arreglo de origami.

—Quizás no le gustó cómo le quedó, tú sabes, cosas raras de mujeres —opinó Kisame sin perder detalle de la película.

—Quizás le hizo mal la comida de Deidara-_chan_ —se burló Hidan.

—O quizás esté frustrada por encontrar partes del cuerpo de Hidan regados por toda la cueva, _hm_ —contraatacó.

—O simplemente ande en sus días —comentó sabiamente Kakuzu sin apartar la mirada del periódico en la sección de negocios—. Ayer me pidió dinero para comprar unas pastillas para los cólicos, pero como estaban muy caras le dije que se aguantara.

Todos le miraron de mala manera, Kakuzu en cambio ni se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Sasori suspiró, definitivamente vivir entre puros hombres no debía de ser una tarea fácil para Konan, menos si eran unos locos desubicados. En definitiva, él tenía que encargarse de eso.

—¿Todo bien? —soltó desde el umbral de la puerta, maldiciéndose internamente al haber hecho una pregunta tan obvia. _Claro que ella no está bien, pedazo de idiota_—. Tus gritos se oyen hasta afuera, y la verdad son algo molestos, ¿puedes dejar de hacerlos por favor?

Bien, lo había hecho, al menos así la chica había dejado de sacudir en el aire el ramo de flores. Konan permaneció de pie, dándole la espalda, para luego lentamente bajar sus manos en una manera de tranquilizarse.

—Sí… —respondió tratando de sonar seria, pero el coraje volvió a hacerse presente haciendo que abriera de más la boca—. ¡Todo es culpa de Pain!

Gritó enojada.

—Sí bueno, en realidad sus problemas maritales no me interesan, sólo quería ser amable y preguntarte si en algo te podía ayudar, eso y que dejaras de hacer tanto escándalo. Así que me voy.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero en el instante una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de la chica. Tenía una idea.

—Ahora que lo dices… —empezó, y en el instante Sasori se arrepintió por haber hablado más de la cuenta—. Creo que sí pudieras ayudarme en algo.

La manera en que había externado esas palabras, anidado al brillo de malicia que reflejaban sus ojos ámbar, le dieron a conocer a Sasori que lo que la chica tramaba no era nada bueno, al menos no para él. Y no se equivocó.

La idea de Konan era que ambos fingieran una cita, con la intención de que sus compañeros se enteraran y por consiguiente, Pain igualmente se diera cuenta. Todo con el final propósito de darle celos al líder y que así aprendiera la lección de no olvidar una fecha tan importante como esa.

Y esa simple y banal excusa fue razón suficiente para arrastrar a Sasori a hacer algo que no quería.

Y ahí estaba, Akasuna no Sasori siendo objeto de un despecho amoroso y causante de un posible rompimiento. Eso sin tomar en cuenta el problema en el que se metería apenas Pain se enterara. Regresando a su cabeza la frase que su abuela sabiamente le decía: "al hombre le falta paciencia y a la mujer le sobra insistencia". Y vaya que Konan sabía cómo aprovechar las oportunidades.

Habían salido de la cueva, él resignado y Konan despampanante, diciéndoles al resto de sus compañeros que tanto ella como él tendrían una cita, remarcando la palabra cita para que no les quedara duda alguna. Pero ninguno de ellos prestó atención. Tobi por lo contrario les dijo que se divirtieran y Kakuzu que no gastaran más de la cuenta.

Durante todo el camino hacia la aldea en donde sabía que Pain andaría, Konan caminaba completamente seria, maldiciendo internamente al olvidadizo de su líder, Sasori en cambio, maldijo su suerte nuevamente, pues una vez que llegaron a la aldea, y en una manera de poner en acción su tendido plan, Konan lo sujetó del brazo caminando así a la par para que todo aquel que los viera se dieran cuenta de que ambos mantenían una cita, o un intento de la misma.

Asqueado, miró a su alrededor, pues las calles eran tupidas por rojos corazones, globos con frases y parejas besuqueándose. Intentó ocultar su gesto de repulsión, más cuando a su lado Konan apuntó un local de flores.

—¡Son hermosas! —expresó ilusionada, admirando todos y cada uno de los arreglos que tenían.

—Bah, todas son iguales, hoy las ves hermosas pero para mañana amanecerán marchitas.

Contestó queriendo caminar, pero el agarre que mantenía con la peliazul se lo impidió pues ella no tenía intensiones de moverse, al menos no sin sus flores.

—Joven, ande, no sea malo con la muchacha, a todas las mujeres nos gustan las flores, más si es el novio el que las obsequia.

Apoyó la vieja entrometida del local, haciendo que Sasori alzara una ceja en desacuerdo y que Konan asintiera ante su gesto. Sasori suspiró, bien lo decía su abuela: "lo que el diablo no puede, lógrenlo las mujeres". Y sin más, con pesadez sacó un billete para pagar el mentado ramo de flores.

Después de la cena que la muchacha le solicitó en uno de los restaurantes más finos de dicha aldea, y el cual para variar estaba atestado de gente, continuaron caminando, desde que habían salido de la cueva, al pelirrojo le dolía la cabeza, más aún al ver que Konan quería seguir caminando entre el gentío con la intención de acercarse más y más hacia un lugar en especial, imaginó él que se trataba del sitio en donde Pain andaría.

Y para su mala suerte no se equivocó.

El susodicho se encontraba en un establecimiento de antigüedades, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Konan arrugó el ceño, estirando del brazo al pelirrojo para que juntos entraran al lugar, él nuevamente quiso negarse. ¡Demonios! Esa mujer enojada le daba miedo, pero luego recordó otra frase de su sabia abuela: "a la mujer y a la gata, no le lleves la contraria".

Y sin más, se dejó arrastrar por ella al interior.

Sólo bastaron cinco segundos para que Konan estallara y a él lo dejara en medio de una disputa de miradas, pues todo lo que ella vio apenas entró al lugar, fue a Pain abrochándole un lindo collar a una chica mientras que ésta sonreía emocionada. Con coraje, la peliazul soltó sus flores saliendo escandalosamente del local dejando solo a Sasori con un verdadero gesto de idiota.

—¿Konan? —dijo Pain volteándose en el momento en que la chica cerraba con fuerza la puerta—. ¿Sasori…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y él no supo realmente qué contestar, además qué podía decirle, ¿que él sólo era objeto del descabellado plan de la aferrada de Konan y que estaba ahí fingiendo una cita y siguiéndolo sólo para darle celos? Vaya, esa era la vergonzosa verdad, y ganas no le faltaron para contársela, pero de cierto modo sintió pena por la chica de Akatsuki al ver cómo de la forma más descarada Pain la engañaba con otra.

—No te importa.

Contestó recogiendo las rosas que la peliazul había tirado saliendo igualmente del local. Pain parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces sin comprender lo sucedido.

—¿Ves? ¿Apoco no es hermoso? —señaló la joven encargada del local, refiriéndose al collar que modelaba. Pain asintió, confundido aún por lo anterior—. Tu chica se pondrá muy feliz de recibir este obsequio de San Valentín.

—¿San qué…? —susurró recibiendo el paquete que la joven le había envuelto.

Y bueno, ni hablar, Sasori tenía razón al describir a su líder como un despistado con suerte.

El marionetista en cambio, dio un profundo suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Konan una vez que habían llegado a la cueva. Nuevamente se reprochó por hacer aquello que simplemente le causaba revuelo.

—Oh, Sasori, disculpa, ya no te agradecí por haberme acompañado —dijo la chica al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima.

Sin decir nada, él colocó sobre la cama el ramo de rosas que Konan había tirado en el local. Ella le agradeció en una apagada sonrisa que él no supo cómo interpretar, y es que vaya, él no era precisamente un experto en tema de mujeres.

Pero algo que sí sabía y que en su niñez había aprendido de su abuela, y que ahora comprobaba con Konan, era que a las mujeres les encantaban los presentes. Su abuela solía decirle: recuerda que, "a los burros palos y a las mujeres regalos".

Por tal motivo sacó de entre su gabardina una versión miniatura de Konan hecha marioneta. La colocó igualmente sobre la cama en un gesto de regalo. Ella se sorprendió, todo rastro de tristeza y lágrimas fue remplazado por uno de fascinación. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con mayor placer, volteando en dirección a donde el chico se había retirado ya.

—¿Sasori-san, cómo le fue en su cita con Konan-chan? Cuéntemelo todo, Tobi quiere saber.

Preguntó emocionado el buen chico al ver llegar al pelirrojo a la sala donde todos estaban, en el preciso instante en que Pain entraba igualmente a la estancia, escuchando lo anterior.

Sasori sonrió para sus adentros, más al ver el ceño fruncido de su líder y cómo con prisa se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

Bien lo decía su abuela: "el que con fuego juega, tarde o temprano se quema".

¡Ah, su abuela, qué sabia era!

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Pues otro pequeño reto para el Foro de Akatsuki. En lo personal me tocaron los más serios y poco cooperativos para estas cosas y otras más ._. Sasori e Itachi, pero bueno, es parte del show! Si quieren conocer la versión de cada Akatsuki y su luchita para demostrar que además de criminales, ellos también pueden conquistar mujeres, sigan el foro y los One-shots que cada autora estará subiendo con su respectivo Akatsuki :3

Les invito a unirse al Foro de Akatsuki Rules, aquí mismo en Fanfiction, estamos cerrando el año con interesantes actividades para comenzar el otro con más y más proyectos Akatsukis :D

Espero que les haya agradado la participación de Sasori, que aunque el chico es un tanto extraño, no deja de ser un amor n.n Lo único que puedo decir es que envidio a Konan u.u

Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
